


for revenge.

by youriko



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: if only she hadn't fallen for someone along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> started this show for the plot will continue for the gay

Eva watched her last brother fall still, blood staining snow. She screamed, tears freezing on her cheek. “Gavriel!  _ Gavriel! _ ” She shouted, as if he was still alive, though she knew it was no use. Her entire family was gone. In their place stood a monster.

 

“Eva,” he said, the name drawn out slowly. “I’ve taken an interest in you.”

 

She looked up, eyes watering. “Why,” she croaked out, hunched over as the guard let her fall. “Why would you do such a thing?”

 

He simply grinned. “I’ve found emotional connections are useless,” he said, as easily as one spoke of the weather. “I’ve done you a favor,  _ krasivaya. _ ”

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

She hated it.

 

-

 

Victor taught her how to stab, how to get close to the enemy, how to trick. And now he was in her grasp.

 

_ For Mama. _

 

She took out her knife, staying stock still as he hugged her.

 

_ For Papa. _

 

She breathed in as she readied the blade against his stomach.

 

_ For Vadim. _

 

She stuck it in, and Victor let out a choked sound.

 

_ For Rostislav. _

 

She twisted it, making sure his death was painful, but as quick as she needed so he couldn’t receive medical health.

 

_ For Gavriel. _

 

She pulled it out roughly, and he fell to the pavement, already half dead. The agents rushed to his side, yelling at him, at her, for sabotaging their mission.

 

Eva could only grin.

 

-

 

Eva thought Agent Gregorio looked especially beautiful in the soft lamplight. She was only a few inches from her at most, and the courtyard was empty.

 

She reacted to the situation by continuing how the story went.

 

She kissed her, hard, deeply. She tasted like dirt and blood, but somehow, it went well with her. To her surprise, the agent pressed back viciously. She was the match to her firecracker. It was aggressive, and it was, she thought, like war.

 

All over to soon, she looked to see a man; what was his name? Torez?; looking at her with a deadly stare.  _ Jealous, then?  _ She could laugh, but instead, she held her hands behind her back as he cuffed her.

  
She didn’t do anything but wink at the girl, who was lost for words, as she was pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> breathes
> 
> this is really shitty and rushed but i need content for this ship let it become popular please


End file.
